Regina
Regina is the daughter of Brianna X and Dimitri and leader of the Dark Sisters Dark Sister Regina is the oldest of the Dark Sisters. She began working for her mother Brianna X's advisor Python to find the Golden Gem. She is dedicated to this task, but still generally spend more time looking at herself and doing make-up than working. She was constantly making up her face, bemoaning her looks, teasing her younger Ashley, and shopping for new cosmetics and clothes. She spends most of her time falling in love with Python and win his heart. Betrayal When she was beaten by Romiette and Ebon, Ares came and publicly humiliated her, telling her she was no longer welcome to the family and giving her one last present to use on the shrine and the Charmed Ones - a bomb which would also kill her in the process. Before she was willing to use the bomb but was stopped by the other Charmed Ones. Tearfully that she failed even at killing herself, Python came by and express his deep feelings for her and her long-lost father Dimitri came to tell her the story about himself after seeing that Regina had only been used by her brother and asked Romiette to heal the evil in her. Regina was subsequently cured and would later help her other sisters become cured as well. Later when Brianna X and Ares discovered that the Dark Sisters have the Golden Gems, they took her gem and later drains her life, causing her to die and in the end they use her true energy powers of the Golden Gems and give up her evil ways to help the Future Charm Squad and fall for Python. Personality Regina is the oldest of the Dark Sisters. She talks in a very aristocratic tone. She comes off very feminine, somewhat bossy, and much more sly than her younger sisters. She acts refined and high class, with very expensive taste. For instance, when she goes after a target on her own, she arrives in a limo. Not to mention the carpet that rolls out and makes a little runway for her. She speaks very politely towards her targets and Python when she tries to win his heart. She is very mature and wants the rest of her younger sisters to act the same. She tries to keep everyone focused on work when they are given a target, though if they don't have one, she could honestly care less about it all. However, Regina shows a lot of her stubborn side. She doesn't like to take no for an answer and will often lie or trick to get her way. She does have a playful side, otherwise she would play hide and seek with her sisters, plus she once wanted to settle who would go after a target by doing rock, paper, scissors. Though she tricks and bosses them about, she cares for her siblings and wants everyone to succeed in finding the Golden Gems. Powers and Abilities Regina attacks by creating flowers (such as man-eating flowers) and shooting smaller pink flowers. She summons (Jara and Toga) have the appearance of flowers as well. Like Miley, she can also hypnotize people, either to come to them or to fall asleep. She does this to Ashley, Ciara, Hannah, and Miley at one point so she could go after her mother's current target. Romance Regina had feelings for Python and Python always treated her respect and always return her affection. After the final battle, the two shared a romantic kiss and become close to each other. ﻿ 18 Years Later Regina married Python and had a daughter named Ceres, and teach her fer ways of her powers. Outfit﻿ Regina wears a pink stripped leotard with a hot pink-flowered tutu over it. She has pink high heals and a pink choker. On her choker, she has a hot pinkish-purple rose. Her fingernails are pink and wears black diamond shaped earrings and has a pink diamond shaped medallion on her head. Category:Charm Squad